The Greatest Love Story
by Sugarbubblez
Summary: Tristan's P.O.V when he is in his 30s. R/R plz. Very short fic


Body Tristan's P.O.V/Story on his view.. 

I think the greatest love story is ours. Mine and Rory's. The purest love there is. Did you know how much I love her? Her every smile, her every movement entices me, enthralls me. I know I am handsome, many have told me so. I don't care...but I only believe that because my Rory told me so several times. Her words are the only thing I believe in. We have one child together, her name is Lilian. Lily for short. She is the second most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. First is Rory, then Lily. I love Lily, but Rory is my love. Yes there is wive and daughter love...but I cannot have Lily without Rory. *laughs* 

Rory and I fell in love in our last year of Harvard. We fell in love slowly. I "courted" her. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. Our wedding was the best day of my life. She and I are bonded for life. Not even death could tear our love apart. When you ask me how much I love Rory. I can't explain it, its too much. I love her more than anyone or thing in the world. I would give up everything for her. Sometimes I think I'm addicted and obsessed with her. I feared that she didn't love me as much as I loved her. But she'd constantly remind me that she loved me. Through words and actions. She did everything to me, even if it killed her. But I doubt it because she loved me. Her sacrifices weren't sacrifices because it was done out of love. 

I am so lucky to be married to Rory and I say my thanks for it to; that she married me, and loved me. When I hold her, I feel at peace, the love, and feel at home. I'm happiest when she is in my arms, and knowing that she loves me and she knows that I am completely in love with her. At the office, women hit on me. But I pay to attention. I'm 35 and married to Rory for 10 years. Felt like only month ago we were just married and on our honeymoon. I don't ever flirt back, ever since I was enticed by Rory since I was 16. Only to make her jealous when I was 16...She told me that as I aged I was more handsome as each day passed. I guess women are still attracted to me. But Rory was attracted to me because of _me._ My personality, my brains..then it was the looks. But I doubt that it mattered. She loved me for who I was. 

I'm confusing you, aren't I. Well you can say this. I love Rory, and forever will. But I haven't been happy for 5 years now. Our honeymoon was cut short. You see, she was pregnant with Lily. Some complications occurred in her pregnacy. We were at the hospital and the doctor told us that either we have the baby and Rory dies, or Rory lives and they baby dies. I said Rory lives. I told him I can have any other child, adoption or try again. But I can't have another Rory. But Rory protested. She said that I wanted the child so badly. I did. But Rory meant more than unborn offspring, unnamed child. I can have dozen of them. We could adopt if she could be pregnant again. I only needed _her._ She was my life. She said she wanted the baby. She said that she loved me, and said her goodbye. She wanted me to remember her by the baby. I cried and begged her to terminate the baby. I begged the doctor. But he needed both consent. She told me if she lost the baby, she'd be lost as well. She said this is the baby she carried for 9 months, she said she loved me so much, she would die for me. I would die for her too! I didn't care about the baby. I wanted Rory. We were only together in marriage for 5 years...it was too short! I broke down crying, because Rory begged the doctor, and he concided with her. Damn him! So she gave the birth, and she died. But she died beautifully. I held her hand, kissed her and told her I loved her. I told her we could end the baby's life now even and she could live. She just smiled and said I love you. Bye Tristan....Then the baby's voice rang. I had no heart. I lost the love of my life. 

I named her Lilian Love Dugrey. Love for the love I had in Rory, and what she did to get me this child. 

Sometimes I resent Lily, because I lost Rory. I do love my child. But she reminds me of Rory in EVERY way, and it still hurts. It's been 5 years since she died. Women hit on me, but Ihave no heart to move on. I think I died with her. I have a picture of me and Rory on the table besides our bed. The room no matter how many times the housekeeper cleans it, it still smells of Rory. Or maybe I'm imagining it. I still love her so much. It's lonely here. Every night I dream of her, and end up crying. The pain is still fresh, and I can't move on. I don't want to. Her memories aren't fading. I'm glad it isnt. So I got to close my eyes now...I'm tired, cold, lonely and missing Rory like crazy. I left every item where it was since Rory died. I like remembering of her. That's when I happiest...almost as happiest as when she is in my arms. Not close though. Nothing can replace that missing happiness. That died as well when she died. I think I will sleep, you don't mind right? All this talk of Rory made me tired. I love her so much, I just wish that she was still alive. I know one day I will join her in heaven. Maybe in 50, 60 years or so. So long away. I'll wait. She's worth everything. 

When she died she still wore her wedding rings to her grave. I'm still wearing mine. 

I love you Rory Dugrey...forever. 


End file.
